Satanic Illusionsist
"Sigma, you've run through these lands too many times." Shibuki Uchiha found himself hanging upside down on a tree, clinging to its branch with his chakra. "Yer don't come 'round no more eh boy?" He continued, watching Sigma's every movement. Shibuki was a tall firm man. His hair was a Snow White, with just a dash of sky blue thrown onto it. His accent may not have been attractive to anyone who had a dislike towards those in the country. Sigma Uchiha's ways were as normal...friendly to say the least. "This isn't like the older days Shibuki. I won't fall prey to your weak excuses for genjutsu. I live in reality now." Sigma's eyes peered at the feet of Shibuki, and gave not a single let up. Shibuki chuckled, "Now ya' know I usually' don't do things like this. And you looking at ma' feet to avoid tha' eye contact. You done growed up I see. Very well then, I'll show you, that you can't hide." Shibuki grabbed onto his sword, the next words would determine what would happen. "You think, ma can save ya' today? It's just be us today boy. You might be ma' twin, but ya' know nothin'. Ya left ma' and pa', as well as Hoshiko, ya knew of her illness." Shibuki clinched his sword tighter. Sigma, made a slight step... "Sigma, don't do it. We don't have that kind of free time." Naidō states as it's soul split from Sigma's. "Ya' do best listening to you master ther' boy." Sigma grins, "I'd right you into the moon light." "Ya' wanna hold ma' hand?" Shibuki asks, giving off a slight grin. Using the Flash Step, Sigma vanished appearing directly infront of Shibuki, a single hand, he thrust forward, and it met Shibuki's own sword. However, with the power Sigma held, he managed to push Shibuki back a couple of meters. Sigma pushed forward, giving Shibuki no time to think of his next move, spinning around, his elbow out, and smashed it into Shibuki's chin. This was Sigma's style known as the Muay Thai, and it's spinning backfist. However, he instead used his elbow. As his elbow connected, Shibuki's smile sat stray on his face. "Ya' still reckless boy." Shibuki's body began to break up into doves. This technique was the Dove Clone Technique. The doves got closer after the dispersion forming another Shibuki. "Hmph." Within a few seconds, Sigma cover seven meters, swinging a hook at Shibuki. However, the moment before the punch could connect, Shibuki vanished, appearing behind Sigma swinging his sword at Sigma's shoulder, cutting it, and blood splattered all over Shibuki's clothing. "Soku: One Strike." Sigma grabbed onto his shoulder, quickly attempting to heal it. "Ya' might as well not." Shibuki states, as the area around the two began to fade. Shibuki stood on the other side, while Sigma's arm was perfectly fine. "Ya' can't keep up Sigma....it's ma' Demonic Illusion: Secondary Squabble. Starts when I take tha' first hit." Sigma's Sharingan took root into his eyes, and as it did his body became a vivid image. "We will have this conversation again." Sigma states removing his appearance. "Hehe, ya' gon' let ma' hand go?" Shibuki asked smiling as Sigma vanished.